


His 23,956th Chance

by aalissy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Post Desperada, Reveal, Spoilers, desperada fix, ie Marinette saves the day single-handedly, she's amazing and I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalissy/pseuds/aalissy
Summary: During his 23,956th try as Aspik, Adrien reveals his identity during the middle of an akuma attack. However, this time, Ladybug manages to purify the akuma and save the day. After Desperada is defeated, however, Ladybug and Adrien have to deal with this newfound information.





	His 23,956th Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I mean... I needed to write this lol! Why couldn't we just have the reveal that we wanted!? I'm pretty certain Ladybug could handle Desperada... Excuse me if it's rushed haha. The idea popped into my head and I just wanted to write it :)

“You know, Ladybug,” Aspik turned to look at her as they ran away from Desperada, taking a deep breath he allowed himself to reveal the very thing he had been keeping secret for so long, “I’m actually also Chat Noir, and I’ve been in love with you since our eyes first met.” Her eyes widened in shock as the familiar sounds of the trumpet played and Aspik prepared for Ladybug to once again disappear before his eyes. 

“NO!” she screamed out instead, dodging the blast with a well-timed duck, shooting her yo-yo out at the akumatized musician. With a flash, both trumpets crashed to the floor and Ladybug was sliding under Desperada, quickly tying the horse saddle around her legs. With a giant tug, the villain fell forward, allowing Ladybug to quickly grab the guitar case and break it. Aspik blinked at her in shock as the akuma flew out of the guitar case and the bug-themed superhero quickly captured it.

“It’s time to de-evilize!” Ladybug shouted quickly, her yo-yo purifying the butterfly. Without sparing a second thought to wave the butterfly goodbye, she threw the horse saddle into the air, “Lucky Charm!” 

“Wow,” he breathed out in both shock and awe as Ladybug managed to single-handedly save the day. He watched her pick up the girl, giving her a quick smile and explaining what happened before her head whipped around to him.

Her eyes narrowed sharply, “What did you just say?”

“I um said wow,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as she advanced upon him slowly.

Ladybug chuckled dryly, “No, no. That’s not what I was asking you about. I meant what you said before about being a certain superhero.”

“I, uh, um,” Aspik hesitated, “May I just say I really didn’t think we were going to win this time. I’ve been trying for a  _ really _ long time,” he gulped as she stalked ever closer, “This was actually my 23,956th time, to be honest.”

With a fierce tug on his arm, Ladybug led him away from the open area they were within and led him to a much quieter alleyway. Her eyes softened considerably as she looked at the ground nervously, chewing her lip, “W-were you telling the truth?”

He blinked at her, unused to this shyness from the superheroine, “About what part,” he whispered.

“About being Chat Noir,” she glanced up at him from beneath her lashes and his heart gave a sharp tug.

_ I couldn’t lie to you even if I wanted to, bugaboo,  _ “Ladybug, I-I’m so sorry. I honestly didn’t mean for it to happen like this.”

“Oh my god,” the superheroine breathed out before she began pacing and muttering to herself. 

As he watched her tug on her pigtails in frustration, a wave of hopelessness washed over him and he quickly called off his transformation, “Sass, scales rest,” feeling the power rush out of him, Adrien quickly caught the tiny snake, who panted from exhaustion. Quickly feeding him some of the cheese he saved for Plagg, he turned to Ladybug who was still talking to herself in utter disbelief.

“Just casually slips out that he’s Chat Noir in the middle of a battle. Unbelievable! What am I going to do abou-,” Adrien cut her off as he grabbed her hands, stopping her mid-way through her short walks.

“Hey, listen to me LB,” he spoke calmly as he stared into her bright blue eyes, “I know you don’t love me too, but that’s okay. We can get through this together. I promise to always be by your side to protect you.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What?” Ladybug said before waving a hand in the air, “Oh, that’s not the issue here. The issue is...”

“Wait, what?!” Adrien burst out, “What do  _ you _ mean that’s not the issue here!”

“Calm down, Adrien,” a gentle smile formed on her face, “If we’re being honest here... which apparently we are since  _ someone _ ,” she glared at him, “decided to reveal their secret identity today.”

He smiled at her awkwardly, “Whoops?”

“But yes,” Ladybug paused to take a deep breath, “I am in love with you too. I’ve just been in love with  _ Adrien _ this whole time instead of Chat.”

The model’s mouth dropped open as he stared at her in disbelief. Opening and closing his mouth several times, he attempted to speak but was unable to get anything out. Breaking the awkward silence, Ladybug’s miraculous beeped warningly, and her hand moved to cover her earring.

“I, um, I have to go,” she turned around, preparing to race away, but once again his arm shot out, grasping onto her wrist to prevent her from leaving, “Adrien?” the superheroine turned to him, a silent question forming within her eyes.

“Stay,” he pleaded, “You know who I am. Isn’t it about time I know who you are?”

Her teeth came down to nibble nervously on her lower lip, “Adrien, I-I can’t. You know we can’t reveal who we are.”

“Have all my second chances really not proven anything to you, M’lady,” Adrien’s lips quirked up into a crooked smile, “I’ll always be by your side, fighting  _ with _ you. I wouldn’t give you up for anything,” he rested a hand against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second and she leaned into his hand. His heart pounded as he stared at her soft face in awe.

After a few seconds and another beep, she looked back up at him, “A-alright. I’m trusting you, Adrien,” with another deep breath, she called off her transformation, “Tikki, spots off.”

A rush of pink sparkles dazed his vision before a small, red creature landed in a girl’s hand. His eyes traveled up from her hand to her white shirt and finally came to rest on her bright, blue eyes that finally weren’t enclosed within a mask. Marinette stood there, tapping her two index fingers together as she smiled nervously.

“M-Marinette,” Adrien breathed out in a rush before wrapping her up in his arms and twirling her around, “It’s been you all this time!” he laughed as the girl squealed, “How could I not have known?! God, you’ve been sitting behind me for who knows how long!”

“Adrien! Adrien! Put me down!” A fierce, red blush had overtaken the fashion designer’s face and she looked about ready to pass out.

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckled sheepishly before putting her down, “I’m just really happy.” 

Marinette giggled shyly before twirling a piece of her blue hair around a finger, “Me too.”

He beamed at her in utter joy before his face darkened considerably as he remembered the events of that day. Adrien stepped backwards, away from her, as he realized, “But that means...”

“That means what?” she frowned once again, stepping towards him as he continued to backpedal away from her, “Adrien?”

“You’re-you’re Luka’s  _ girlfriend _ ,” the model hissed out in a panic, “I-I won’t be able to date you, or kiss you, or marry you like I’ve always wanted.”

“You’ve wanted to  _ marry _ me?!” Marinette screeched as her face turned an even darker red.

He nodded quickly before shaking his head even faster. A dark seed of envy built from within his chest as he remembered the two of them playing the guitar together that morning, “But I won’t... I  _ can’t _ betray Luka, Marinette. I love you but I can’t be the reason you two break up,” Adrien turned to go but a small, slender hand caught his wrist.

“Why in the world do you think Luka and I are dating?” the designer stared at him with her lovely, wide, beautiful, blue eyes.

“B-because Kagami said you were. A-and you and him were playing the guitar together this morning,” his eyes clenched shut as he envisioned himself teaching Marinette how to play the piano instead. His hands sliding over her daintier ones as he taught her which note came next. Adrien sighed longingly as he realized he’d never be able to do that now.

The girl chuckled quietly for a second before placing a hand slowly onto his cheek, “Adrien, open your eyes please.” He gave a firm shake of his head causing her to giggle cutely once again, “Please? I need you to open them so you know I’m telling the truth.”

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and stared down at the small girl who gave him some of his happiest memories, “Marinette, I-” he began but she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

“Shh, let me speak for a second?” Adrien nodded, and she removed her finger, “I’m not dating Luka. We’re just friends. And it’s because I-,” Marinette paused to take in a quick gulp of air, “Because I’ve been in love with you since you handed me your umbrella. And I haven’t been able to tell you because every time I try to, I stutter and stumble. I mean even when I tried to write them down and tell you, I mixed up the letters and gave you the wrong one.”

His mind flashed back to his trip to London with Kagami and the serious expression on Marinette’s face as she handed him the letter, “I... really, Marinette?”

The fashion designer nodded shyly as she glanced up at him from beneath her lashes, “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to tell you before.”

“No, no it’s fine!” Adrien rushed to reassure her, “Actually it’s more than fine! It’s perfect! Would I... I mean would you mind if I, um kissed you?”

Her mouth practically flopped to the ground as her face turned a bright red. She nodded quickly before his lips were upon hers. With a gentle sigh, Marinette’s arms wrapped around the back of his neck as she stood up on her tip-toes to deepen the kiss. Adrien’s own arms curled around her waist as he finally got to kiss the girl of his dreams.

After a few seconds, Marinette pulled away and smacked his head in anger, “Ow! What was that for?!” he rubbed the back of his head, wincing in pain.

“For revealing your identity in the middle of an akuma attack, you idiot!” she glared, “You had no idea how close Desperada was to us! She could’ve been right there and you just decided to give it all up on a whim!”

Adrien chuckled as he listened to her exasperated musings, “God, I love you, Mari.”

The fashion designer paused her angry tirade to smile adorably, “I love you too, Adrien. But don’t think that means I’m not still mad at you!”

“Hey, Mari?”

“What?”

“I have the rest of my life to make it up to you,” he smirked teasingly at her.

Her face turned the shade of a tomato as a smile twitched against her lips, “You’re too smooth for your own good, cat boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Did you guys like it? I hope so :). I just love happily ever after's xP. Lemme know what you think by leaving a comment or kudos below pweassseeee.


End file.
